


I'll Save You Right Back

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, CEO Harry, Car Accidents, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Louis, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Older Harry, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Harry, Sassy Louis, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Top Harry, University Student Louis, Wedding Planning, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: Louis suffers from the demons of his past, they haunt him and make him have a breakdown every now and then, but Harry is there to save him, always.-"Hey, hey, shh," I pull him into my arms and he clings to my body. He was rambling and I could see it spiralling down to a panic attack. I don't want both of our meetings to consist of him having a breakdown. "You are okay. You did the right thing. Calm down, love."He whispers something against the fabric of my coat. I pull his chin up and see a blush on his cheeks."What was that, love?""Louis. M' name's Louis Tomlinson," he steals his gaze away after a few moments.Louis.A perfect name for a perfect boy."Well, Louis, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"





	I'll Save You Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this might trigger some people!  
> Mentions of past abuse, mentions of past rape, suicide attempt (mentioned once in the beginning)
> 
> It does have a happy ending! I am not that cruel to make it a sad fic.
> 
> It's in Harry's POV.
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]
> 
> [Do not repost or translate this work.]

 

I speed through the traffic, not giving a shit if I get a ticket, but I hope not, I have to be there as soon as I can. I can't risk to be late by even a minute, it will cost me high time. I honk at the truck in front of me and get flipped off before it switches lane and I dash my SUV as fast as it will go.

When I see the familiar neighbourhood, I slow down and turn into the lane before coming to a stop in front of the small apartment complex. I park on the side of the road. Right now, I don't care if my Bentley gets towed or whatever.

The doorman holds the gate open and I nod at him before running up the stairs, waiting for the elevator will only cause more delay. Upon reaching the third floor, I fish out the key for room 305 and unlock it.

The voice of shower running echoes through the small, silent flat. I don't call out for him, knowing he won't listen. My feet carry me quickly towards the single bathroom and I throw the door open only to find him standing under what looks like scorching hot water, holding the blade to his thigh.

His eyes are wide and looking at me with caution. Disappointment flares through my chest but I take a deep breath and walk over to him.

"Go away," he whispers and it breaks my heart to see him this way.

"I won't hurt you, baby," I hold my hands out, hoping he would take them.

"Go away, get out!" He screams all of a sudden and I know whatever flashback he had was pretty bad.

I hurry over to him and smack the blade out of his hand when he presses it to his wrist instead. His eyes widen in panic and he shuffles back in the shower stall. I enter with him and wince at the boiling temperature of the spray, his skin is crimson due to the water along with the cut at his thigh.

"Don't hurt me please! I haven't been bad!" He cries and my chest tightens. I turn off the spray before pulling him in my arms with force.

He kicks and thrashes in my embrace, scratching at my clothed arms and kicking my shins.

"Let me go! Please! Stop stop stop! It hurts!!!" He screams his lungs out in my ear.

"Lou, it's me, Harry. Look at me," I press our foreheads together, holding his arms behind his back, "Calm down, love. They are dead. No one can hurt you. Not now, not ever."

"Please leave me alone!" He wails and I tighten my hold on him, trying to pull him back to the present.

"Open your eyes, Louis. Now!" I order and his eyes open instantly as his screams die down. He looks at me in confusion before realisation hits him and his eyes let down the tears that had been building.

He looks around and lets out another sob before his legs give away and he crumbles into my chest. I hold him tight and pull him out of the stall. My suit is drenched but I couldn't care less about it. Walking over to the counter, I make him sit on it but he refuses to let go of me by weakly wrapping his limbs around my build.

"Please don't l-leave me, Harry," he lets out in a broken whisper and the little strength I gained to pull away is lost. I stand close to him, keeping him in my arms and repeatedly kissing the side of his head.

"Baby, I have to clean your cut, don't want it to bleed anymore," I state and walk to the cabinet under the basin. I return with the first aid kit and part his legs to take a look at the cut. It's long and ugly, just merely avoiding a blood vessel. He knows how to cut well, to make the pain last longer and it makes tears to form in my eyes.

A wince leaves his lips when I dab the alcohol soaked cotton at his wound. "Sh, it's okay," I assure him when he lets out a whimper. I make a quick work of patching it up before dressing my boy in a pair of loose sweats and one of my jumpers he had stolen.

I smile when he snuggles into my jumper and looks at me with a barely there smile. I strip out of my wet clothes but, thankfully, my boxers are dry.

He holds up his arms and I carry him to his bedroom and tuck him under the covers. I come back a minute later with Advil and a bottle of water, knowing that his head and thigh would be throbbing with pain.

I don't push him to tell me what made him cut, I can never force him to recall something so evil. He will tell me once he has calmed down.

"I want you to move in with me," I say when he is lying between my legs, his head resting on my chest as I sit against the headboard.

He looks up at me and it's not surprising to see his blank expression. As much as I hate seeing a nothingness in his eyes, it's better than the fear and pain.

"I am not moving in with you. We are not ready for that," he gives me the same answer he has been giving since past one year.

I have always dropped the topic once he says that because I know better than to push him. But it's different this time. We are not sitting in a romantic environment, we are not cuddling while watching a movie. We are here because I could have lost him, either to a suicide help centre or worse... death.

It was his last chance to stay clean, his therapist had made it clear that if he ends up in hospital for another attempt, he would call for help. I have barely saved him today. I know that it would be better if I let him get the help he needs but I also know that he won't let anyone touch him, he would scream his lungs out until he passes away but will never be able to tolerate someone else touching him or being in a room with him when I am not there.

"Louis, you are moving in with me. It's not a question," I make it clear and his gaze lowers down to my chest. "Half of your stuff is already at my place and there is not a single day that I let you sleep alone. I want you there with me, where I know you will be protected. I want to take care of you."

"I don't want to be a burden," he whispers. I tighten my arms around him as he buries his face into my chest, tears leaking out of his eyes and landing on my collarbone. "I am such a pathetic human. Why do you put up w-with me? You should h-hate me--"

"Stop. I don't want to hear another word if you are going to continue degrading yourself," I turn his face up and place a slow, gentle kiss at his lips. His lips are soft, always have been, more so if he had been crying. "I love you. You are the best man I have ever met, Lou. You have such a big heart and a pure soul, no one can be worthy enough of you, let alone a man like me."

He sniffles and moves up to straddle me while throwing his arms around my neck, "I love you too, Haz."

I hug him back and let him find peace in my neck, he places a kiss at my shoulder before resting his cheek there.

"How about you take a nap and when you wake up I'll make you a nice dinner. We can watch a movie! Your choice," I whisper with enthusiasm and pride myself in the small giggle that leaves his lips as he covers his mouth with a sweater paw. "Is that a good idea?"

He nods and I nuzzle at his nose to make him blush and hide his face completely in my neck.

"Thank you, Hazza, for being there for me," he mumbles against my mouth after we shuffle back under the covers, his body still half on top of mine, not that I mind.

"I will always be there for you, Lou."

He presses his lips to mine in a failed attempt to take charge. With a whimper he parts his lips and lets my tongue roam inside his hot mouth.

"Sleep," I order and he obeys, snuggling again into my chest.

I watch him for a while; his soft features, his delicate lashes fanning over the apple of his cheeks, lips parted as he mumbles in his sleep like always. I pick my phone from the nightstand when it rings and accept the call without checking the ID.

"Styles."

 _"Mr. Styles,_ _your_ _next meeting is scheduled in half an hour. Will you be back by then?"_ Amanda, my secretary asks over the line.

I curse under my breath and check the time on the wall clock. I can't leave my baby alone no matter what, he is my utmost priority.

"Cancel and reschedule their meeting. What other meetings do I have for today?"

 _"Mr. Wong from Japan wants to collaborate and sell_ _their_ _product under your company's name. Another meeting at four with Mr. Thomas regarding the progress of the resort in Hawaii."_

"I'll have those meeting over Skype, arrange them so that they can start and end between four to six."

_"Of course, sir. Anything else?"_

I look down at the boy laying in my arms, so precious and fragile.

"Clear my schedule for tomorrow and I want a moving truck at Mr. Tomlinson's place by seven in the morning. That would be all."

_"Alright, sir."_

"Thank you, Amanda."

I hang up after that and set an alarm for 15:30 before wrapping my boy in my arms and inhaling his sweet scent.

He is the only person for whom I will die and live.

-

I shut my alarm before it can wake Louis up and will myself out of his embrace. He whines in his sleep but settles to cling to the pillow I was using. I make a quick work of using the bathroom and change into one of my suits kept ironed in Louis' cupboard.

Leaving the room after kissing his forehead, I walk into his study and log into my Skype account using his laptop since mine is still at my office.

Mr. Thomas impresses me with his report, his team is working at a nice pace, the resort should be complete by the end of November and would be opening with beginning of December, which is good since I am planning to take Louis to Hawaii for his birthday.

Mr. Wong was a bit of a disappointment. I can't approve a product which I am sure would bring only losses. He is a great man and designer though, I am sure he would come up with something much better within next month.

I lean back in the chair when the meeting is over.

Louis' apartment is nice- small and cosy, just like him. But he has mentioned it twice without realising that he feels suffocated here, the reason why I have offered him many times to let me buy him a bigger apartment whenever he has refused to move in with me.

I stopped that though, because he told me he would feel cheap using my money. Of course that was a ludicrous thing to say, because I would rather spend each penny I have earned on him than him not feeling at ease in his own house.

The solution was to go with him whenever he wanted to go back to his apartment, twice a week, we had agreed.

I feel a bit of anger rising inside my chest. He should have at least informed me that he wanted to be here today. It's a good thing that I asked the doorman a few months ago to let me know if Louis ever comes here without me.

It's not like I don't trust my baby, but sometimes he doesn't realise what he is doing until it's too late.

I sigh and suppress my anger, I can't be angry at him, disappointed sure but never angry. I know he would rather have me scold him and get over with than showing how upset I am. But I can't raise my voice on him, never. It would kill me.

I stand and stretch my arms before walking back to his sleeping form. Taking a sticky note and Sharpey from the side table I write a note and leave the apartment after locking it behind me.

 

_If I am not in the_ _kitchen_ _when you wake up, then I am downstairs talking to your landlord._ _Don't_ _worry._  
_-H xx_

 

 

The landlord informs me that Louis must vacant the apartment within two week, else he will have to pay the next quarter's lease. We go over the some paper work and he tells me that he will put the apartment on sale a week later, which is fine since I plan for Louis to move in completely by noon tomorrow.

 

 

He hands me the papers and asks me to get them signed by Louis.

 

 

-

 

 

"Hazzy?" Louis' voice is filled with sleep as he walks into the kitchen. I hold my arms open and he rushes into my embrace, pressing his cold nose to my warm neck. Somehow, regardless of the weather, his nose is always cold. "What are you cooking?" He mumbles into my neck.

 

 

"Chicken roast and veggies," he whines at the mention of vegetables but doesn't complain any more. "Why don't you go and pick a movie?"

 

 

"Okay," he nods and leaves after kissing me once and leaving me starving for more.

  
I plate two dishes with food and fill two glasses of orange juice before carrying them to the small den. Louis is sitting snuggled under a blanket on the couch making a fond smile to break on my lips.

He climbs on my lap just as I sit after placing the tray on the table. He tucks his head under my chin and his fingers skim freely at my abdomen. I breathe in his scent and sigh, my little heaven.

"I am glad that you came," he whispers after a few minutes into the movie. I pause it and turn my complete attention to him. I squeeze his waist, knowning that he needs the constant support, to assure him that I am here and forever will be. "I had a flashback. I-- I was twelve. E-Elvis had his friends over who p-paid to use me. Taking chances. T-two of them paid double to have me at the same time," he broke into heart wrenching sobs and my fist tightens into his shirt.

I pull him flush against me, letting him cry into my neck.

"Sh, you are okay, baby. They can't hurt you. He is dead," I whisper and he nods, sniffling.

"I cried for him to stop them, b-but he instead slapped me and shoved a pill in my mouth that made me dizzy."

I clench my eyes shut. I don't want him to recall all of this, let alone say it. But I know, unless he speaks it out, it will keep hurting him more and more.

"I-I am nothing but filth-"

"No! Don't go there, darling. You are pure and beautiful. He was a monster, a disgrace to the world. He molested innocent children, _he_ was filth," I make him look into my eyes as I speak and he bites on his lip before nodding.

I press my forehead against his and close my eyes. Flashes of when I first met him go through my head. He used to be sacred of me, would tense up when I would touch him, he was always cautious of what I was doing.

We have come a long way and it makes me so happy. He likes my touch now, loves to be in my presence and... He loves me.

"I love you," I whisper and he clashes his lips with mine, I let him take charge and he pours all his feelings into the kiss.

"I love you, too," he whispers as he pulls back, snuggling back under my chin and picks up the two plates before emptying his into mine.

I smile down at him and take the plate from his hands and start feeding him. He resumes the movie and doesn't complain when I feed him vegetables with chicken. I eat a few bites occasionally but mostly just watch him eating. He has lost weight and I know it is because he complains that he is fat which, let me clear, he is not.

Thick in all the right places. I love his little tummy, it makes him look even more soft if that's possible, and I love to cuddle to his stomach.

I love how he craves my reassurance after having a flashback. I love how he still sasses me around. I love how I am the only person he trusts and truly loves.

He is perfect. My perfect boy.

-

"That would be the last box?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very well," I nod at the movers and hand them the money before showing them out.

Louis has already started to unpack and stack his clothes opposite to mine in the walk-in-closet. There was not much to bring, his clothes, shoes, some medals, our photos and study material was all. The furniture is still back at the old apartment and we don't plan to move it. Whoever moves there can keep it or throw it.

"Baby," I call out for him while carrying the last box inside.

"In here! I am almost done!" He sighs when he sees another box in my arms. "Tell me this is the last one."

"It is. Take a break, I'll do the rest," I peck his lips and he smiles.

"Thanks, babe. Love you," he walks out with a sway of his hips, making me eye his bottom with a desperate desire. He turns his neck to wink before leaving.

I shake my head with a chuckle and start putting up the last of his clothes. Damn, he really has too many clothes. Half of the time he is wearing my sweaters and t-shirts so I have no idea why he needs so many of them.

I stretch my body once I am done and make my way to find Louis. Knowing him he would probably be poking fun at Reegan, my house help. She might be the only person older than Louis yet shorter than him.

"See, I have bigger feet than you!" His excited voice carries over and an automatic smile pulls at my lips. "You owe me a twenty!"

"Oh, bollocks! Sod off, I don't owe you anything," Reegan is clearly pissed, but not at Louis, never at him. She loves him like a mother would love his son.

"What's going on?" I ask and he stands up from the stool to tuck himself under my arm.

"Can we go out for lunch?" He asks instead and who am I to deny.

"Sure thing, babe." I turn to Reegan, "Don't cook for yourself, we'll get you lunch on our way back."

"Alright boys, enjoy," she smiles before turning back to her cleaning.

-

I watch as his eyes attain a faraway look and lips part to release a sigh. I am not worried, if he had been recalling a bad memory, his eyes would have been screwed shut and he wouldn't have been so relaxed.

"What are you thinking?" I mumble into his neck, occasionally kissing and nuzzling.

"How we met," he whispers and strokes my cheek. I lay on my back when he pushes at my shoulder and climbs on top of me to rest his cheek on my chest. "How you showed me that I am capable to love someone and have someone love me in return. You helped me overcome my fears and although I still get those flashbacks, I probably always will, but you were right there. You held me and never let go. You changed me for the better."

"You changed me for the better, too," I kiss him and warmth blooms inside my chest when he smiles into the kiss.

I can never forget how we had met. I can never forget how over the years that scared boy turned into this beautiful man. He has changed me. I had never been a man for relationship, but this little beauty right here, he has me wrapped around his finger.

-

~ _Three years ago~_

 _I let out a sigh of relief when the agonizing 'meeting' finally comes to an end. I am devoted to my work, of course. But sometimes I need a break too._ _I_ _came to New York to enjoy one fucking weekend but here I am, stuck dealing with a handful dimwits who think they can_ _fool_ _me into giving a sponsorship for their sinking company._

 _"My team will_ _contact_ yours soon," _I nod at the CEO and his secretary. He might be an year or two younger than me but he is far behind from where I am._ "A _little_ _advice. If next time you want to propose a partnership or sponsorship, get an appointment scheduled, don't barge and ruin someone's holiday."_

 _He steals his gaze and leaves quickly. How unprofessional. I roll my eyes and look around to catch sight of my CPO, he is_ _looking_ _at me in amusement and I let out a dramatic sigh. He walks over and stands beside me._

 _"I could have thrown him out, Sir. You_ _should_ _not have stopped me."_

 _"That would have gained_ _too_ _much attention."_

_"Why don't you head back to the hotel, Sir?"_

_"Yeah, bring the car to the back. I'll be there in a minute."_

_I ask for the cheque from the waitress after Samuel goes to do as told. I head to the urinals before leaving_ _, shouldn't have had wine with lunch, bad idea. But I would have died listening to that_ _fucktard_ _without_ _a little buzz in my system._

 _"No! No! No!" I hear someone screaming when I am done washing my hands_ _and am about to leave._

 _"Hey! You alright in there?" I ask them but get no_ _reply_ _until there's an ear piercing scream._

_Damn! Why can't anyone hear this?_

_"Open the door, will you?" I knock_ _and_ _hear shuffling._

_"Leave please." It's a guy, his voice sounds small and broken._

_"Do you need any help?"_

_"_ _Please_ _just_ _go!" After much convincing and assurance I hear the click of the lock. "Don't hurt me," he pleads as soon as I open the door._

 _"Hey, I am not going to hurt you. I was just checking_ _if_ _you are alright," I assure and step in closer. My breath hitches when he removes his small hands_ _from_ _his face._

_He is beautiful._

_"Don't-- please leave," his face is ashen in fear and I have a sudden urge to protect this boy who looks not a month older than eighteen. His body starts shaking and I snap_ _out_ _of my trance to_ _realise_ _that he is having a breakdown._

 _Without a thought I pull him into my arms and whisper all the soothing words that come to my_ _mind_ _. I coax him to sleep and he does. His body_ _falling_ _limp_ _in my arms._

_I don't know what to do._

_I take a_ _deep_ _breath and pick him up in my arms._ _Exiting_ _through_ _the_ _back door, I see my car and Samuel_ _jumps_ _to look over the situation_. _He goes back in when I tell him what had happened and comes back out within five minutes. He shakes his head and I frown_.

_What was this boy doing here alone?_

_I buckle him beside me in the_ _back_ _seat and Samuel starts driving back to the hotel I am_ _staying_ _at._

 _I look down at the boy curled and tucked_ _under_ _my arm. He is so beautiful, but his_ _face_ _looks tired. He seems to be carrying so much weight on his small shoulders._ _Involuntarily,_ _I_ _trace his cheekbone and set his fringe properly, his lashes fan over his cheeks._

_I can't help when I settle him on my lap. He is a tiny human and I am alarmed when I wish to never have to let go of him._

_This is weird. I have never been a man to be_ _tied_ _down_ _or_ _want someone in a possessive manner._

 _With a sigh_ _I let_ _my eyes slip shut and rest my_ _head_ _back._

 _"Sir, we are here," Samuel speaks after a short_ _while_ _and opens the door of my side._

_I tighten my hold on the boy and step out of the truck. Samuel hands the keys to the valet and collects the room card from reception. He presses the button to the elevator and rides it up with me._

_"I'll be in my room, Sir."_

_I nod and he leaves after I am inside. The boy is light as a feather. I_ _could_ _have opened the door myself but didn't want to risk waking_ _up_ _this little beauty. I put him on the bed and sit_ _beside_ _him, just running my fingers through_ _his soft_ _hair. I feel like a creep but_ _I_ _don't want to stop._

 _After just staring at his_ _face_ _for a good five minutes, I_ _stand_ _to take a shower._

 _Just as I_ _finish_ _pulling on my trousers I hear a scream._

 _I rush out and find him huddled at the corner of the bed, looking_ _at_ _everything_ _with skepticism._

 _"Hey, hey, it's alright. You fainted and I_ _brought_ _you back here. Don't panic,"_ _I_ _speak cautiously and walk closer to him. He looks like a child who has seen a ghost, eyes wide and face contoured with fear. I stand a good distance away from him. "What's your name?"_

_He looks at me as if I am out of my mind but then a smirk forms at his lips, "Crazy Fucker."_

_I_ _raise_ _a brow bit do indulge him,_ _"Well, Crazy Fucker, I am Harry Styles. Can_ _you_ _please tell me why were you alone in that restaurant?"_

 _"It's none of your business," he mutters and_ _glares_ _at me. My eyebrows raise at his sudden_ _change_ _in tone and behaviour._

 _"Alright. I_ _guess_ _it's not. You can at least tell me your address so that I can drop you off."_

 _"Now, why would_ _I_ _do that? So that you can_ _stalk_ _me and then when I am alone you can take advantage of me?"_

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He is actually crazy._ _Just_ _a moment ago he was scared shitless and now he is saying all this. "I am just trying to help you, alright!"_

 _"Well don't_ _help_ _me!" He widens his eyes to emphasise and stands up from the bed. "I am not some charity case, Mr. Styles. Someone you can help and then world will fall at your feet because you help the people in need. I can damn well help and support myself! I know fuckers like you who lure young men and women into bed by money!"_

_This guy is insane!_

_"You- You actually think that_ _I_ _am trying to lure you into my bed? Let me tell you what, 'Crazy Fucker'. I was trying to help you and_ _I_ _didn't see you as some charity_ _case_ _. I don't need that to let_ _people_ _know_ _who_ _I am, you ungrateful brat."_

 _"Oh! I am a brat? You are_ _the_ _rich snob who practically kidnapped me and was planning to rape-"_

 _"SHUP UP!" I am astounded with the way I shout,_ _I_ _don't even raise my voice at my staff but this boy is testing my patience. "Just fucking shut your mouth! You were there having a breakdown, could have gone into a panic attack but-- ughh, you are not_ _worth_ _my time. Get out."_

 _"Fuck_ _you_ _! You have no right to tell me to_ _shut_ _up-"_

_"Get out before I call security."_

_He flips me off_ _before_ _patting at his pockets to check for his belongings. I don't follow him out. I am stuck contemplating how a person can have two sides to them._

 _"I hope you rot in_ _hell_ _!" He shouts_ _before_ _the door slams shut. Of course he would want to have the last word, stupid teenagers._

_My weekend is officially ruined._

_Here_ _I_ _was, thinking how_ _beautiful_ _he is and how_ _I_ _want him to be around me._

 _For_ _the rest two days I am stuck thinking about that Crazy Fucker. I wish_ _I_ _forget him once_ _I_ _touch down in London and get swamped by work._

_But when do wishes come true so easily?_

_-_

_~Present~_

Louis blushes when I ask him to close the door behind himself. He clears his throat and walks up to where I am sitting behind my desk, going through the final draft of a contract.

"You called me, Sir?" He asks, avoiding my eyes when I look up.

"Come here, baby," I pat my thigh. He bites his lip and places the files on my table before walking around it to lower himself on my lap. I spread my hands on his waist and lightly kiss his lips. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to call me 'Sir' in the office?"

"But you are my boss here, it feels weird if I call you by your name," he pouts and my heart melts at the sight.

"Well, then I will open another company and make you its CEO, that way you won't be working under me," I shrug my shoulder. I am pretty serious about this, it's been months since he started his internship and he still insists on calling me Sir when we are at work.

"Stop joking," he hits my chest lightly and I take hold of his hand to kiss his wrist.

"I am not joking, love. It's Harry, whether at work or not, I am not above you in any way. We are equal, alright?"

He nods reluctantly and cuddles to my chest.

"I have my lunch break in five minutes," he tells me and I sense his tone. My little foodie. Sometimes I think that he loves food more than he loves me.

"Where do you want to go, baby?"

"Can we go to the new BBQ restaurant? I promise I'll work extra hours if we are unable to get back in time," he rushes his words out.

"You don't need to work extra hours. How about I give you rest of the day off and after lunch we can go watch a movie? Or maybe visit your favourite bakery?"

"That would be taking advantage of sleeping with the boss," he speaks sheepishly. I know he loves to be spoiled and I can never deny him anything.

"Let's call it, perks of being the boss' boyfriend."

_-_

_~Two years ago~_

_It's_ _been an year._

_Four seasons._

_Twelve months._

_Yet, here_ _I_ _am. Unable to get that brat out of my mind. At least once a day my mind drifts off to think about him. He is--_ _I_ _don't know how to_ _express_ _my feelings in words. He has driven me crazy since that day. I tried to search for him in New York. Hell, I have been to New York five times in_ _past_ _one year in hopes to_ _cross_ _path with him._

 _He insulted me. No one has ever done that. He had the guts to raise his voice at me when all my life I had people following my orders. He pushed my buttons, accused me of trying to assault him. Yet, all I want is to meet him again, to hold him and not get sworn at. I can't believe he has this_ _effect_ _on me when_ _I_ _have_ _only_ _ever met_ _him_ _once._

_How can someone hold such power on you?_

_I close my eyes and lean back in my chair._

_He was so scared, terrified when I saw him in the bathroom stall and later he became a totally_ _different_ _person. It was as if he had put on a mask to hide his fear._

 _"Mr. Styles, you_ _have_ _to be at the_ _college_ _for graduation ceremony in an hour," Amanda's voice drifts through the intercom._

_I press the button on the machine to reply, "Tell Samuel to get my car at front."_

_This graduation thing used to be tolerable for a few years in the beginning but each year giving out diplomas does get boring. I won't let someone else do it though. I worked hard to open and build this college and recruit the best professors in London._

_An hour and a half later I am sitting in the front_ _VIP_ _row,_ _listening_ _to the Principal's speech. Can't believe even after years of school I still have to_ _listen_ _to such boring speeches._

 _He_ _is_ _a nice man though, has a tough shell but definitely likes all students._

_I could have come here right before I have to give out diplomas but that would have been rude._

_"I would like_ _to_ _request Mr. Styles to come up here and say a_ _few_ _words," Mr. Adams, the Principal speaks and I stand with a polite smile._

_Reaching the podium, I raise my hand to silence the claps. Graduation day is the only day students are actually excited and willing to listen to the speech. They are here to finally start their career and life, their family and friends sitting at back to support and cheer for them._

_I give a small, encouraging speech. I am proud of them all. They were a nice batch, studious yet outgoing and fun-loving._

_It_ _takes_ _another two hours to present them with their diplomas before they do the_ _cliché_ _and ritual hat tossing and disperse after that._

_"Thank you so much for being here for this event, Mr. Styles," the Director shakes hand with me._

_"It was a real pleasure," I nod at him before excusing myself and motioning Samuel over. "Get the car, I want to head back home." He vanishes after a quick nod._

_I place my wine glass on the table and turn around just as a small body comes crashing into me. I hold them steady with my arm_ _around_ _their waist._

_"Shit! Are you alright?"_

_"Christ! Watch where the_ _fuck_ _you are walking!"_

 _His angry voice_ _shrieks_ _along_ _with my concern. I glare at the boy but it turns to surprise when he raises his head to look at me. He pulls away quickly and his gaze hardens._

_"Crazy Fucker, we meet again," I smirk down at him and watch as he grits his teeth._

_"Rich snob, I wish I could say it's a_ _pleasure_ _but I hate lying."_

 _He turns away to leave but I grab his elbow and spin him around and pull_ _him_ _close to my body. I am glad_ _that_ _I had moved away from all the hustle and no one can witness this moment._

_"What's the hurry?" I ask and watch closely as he gulps and fear rises in his eyes. He struggles in my hold, eyes begging to let go and do so._

_He takes a deep breath and blinks a few times, putting his mask on again._

_"I searched for you everywhere in New York,"_ _I_ _tell him and his eyes_ _widen_ _slightly._

_"Why?"_

_"I was intrigued, curious about you, I wanted to meet you again."_

_"I insulted you," he reasons with a furrow of his brows._

_I shrug. "That was the first time someone insulted me and I have a feeling with you it won't be the last."_

_"What do you mean 'with you'? You are not seeing me again after today until you_ _out_ _put your_ _stalking tendencies to play."_

 _I hum with a_ _deep_ _sigh. "You know what, you are here, you have this college's ID tucked in your pocket," his eyes snap down and he pushes the ID completely inside his pocket, "It will take me five minutes at most to know your name, address, phone number, anything I want. I own this college which_ _gives_ _me the_ _privilege_ _of access to all the records and data. It won't even be stalking and with a little effort I can dig into your deeper secrets."_

 _"You won't do_ _that_ _," he_ _grits_ _out and I straighten my body and nod._

 _"I_ _won't_ _. I don't stoop that low and you_ _are_ _not my rival that I do a background check on you."_

 _"What do you want?" He asks warily, throat_ _bobbing_ _as he_ _gulps_ _again._

_I assess him with my silence, watching his mask slipping off._

_"I_ _just_ _want to know that what have I done, had I done, for you to behave that_ _way_ _, to make a crude remark_ _without_ _having_ _a clue of my personality or intentions."_

 _His eyes lower once and he knaws on his lip before meeting my eyes. "I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I-I had woken up in a strange place. What was I expected to do? A-And mostly all rich_ _people_ _are snobby and arrogant and they use others, so I made a remark about_ _that_ _. I didn't mean to say what I did. But how was_ _I_ _supposed to leave if I started making a normal conversation with you. Y-You saw m-me have a breakdown and_ _I_ _thought t-that you'll take advantage of that--"_

 _"Hey, hey, shh," I pull him into my arms and he clings to my body. He was rambling and I could see it spiralling down to a panic attack. I don't want both of our meetings to consist of him having a breakdown. "You are_ _okay_ _._ _You_ _did the_ _right thing. Calm down, love."_

_Love? Where did that come from?_

_I like it though, rolls good off my tongue for him._

_He whispers_ _something_ _against the fabric of my coat. I pull his chin up and see a blush on his cheeks._

_"What was that, love?"_

_"Louis. M' name's Louis Tomlinson," he steals his gaze away after a few_ _moments_ _._

_Louis._

_A perfect name for a perfect boy._

_"Well, Louis, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"_

_"No," he answers immediately and a sudden sadness rises in my chest before he grins and lets out a small chuckle, "I prefer tea, Mr. Styles. If you can offer that,_ _then_ _yes,_ _I_ _would like to join you for a cup of tea."_

 _"Great," I nod with a small smile and place my hand on the small of his back, sensing the tension in his body_ _I_ _pull my hand back to my side and he smiles at me gratefully._

_He walks beside me to my car but stops a few meters away._

_"Wait. I have to congratulate and say goodbye to my friend, I was here for his graduation," he informs and I nod at him for him to go._

_I watch him_ _running_ _over to a guy with dark skin and raven hair. A spark of jealousy ignites inside me when I_ _watch_ _Louis hugging and_ _kissing_ _his cheek. The boy, man?-I_ _don't_ _know-spins him in air and I can hear their laugh. Louis points towards me when he is on his feet again and says_ _something_ _to his friend. I see_ _blush_ _rising on his face when his_ _friend_ _smirks and replies to him. Louis swats at his chest before waving him goodbye and_ _running_ _over to me._

_"Shall we go?" I ask and he nods with a smile._

_I open the back door for him and shut it once he is seated properly._ _Making_ _my way around and sitting inside, I tell Samuel to_ _instead_ _drive over to the café. His eyes connect with mine and I roll my eyes at the look he gives me._

 _"_ _Hm_ _, the tea here is good," Louis speaks and licks his upper lip which has my eyes following the path of his tongue. I watch his lips turn into a smirk. "Eyes_ _up_ _here, mister."_

_I smirk back at him and shrug, "Can't help it if your actions catch my interest."_

_"So... what's your motive behind_ _asking_ _me out for a cup of tea?" He asks after biting into his muffin, chocolate smears over his bottom lip and I have a strong urge to lick it away. Instead,_ _I_ _take a tissue and wipe the corner of his mouth._

_"Nothing much, just getting to know you. Told you I don't want to be going behind your back and sneak information about you."_

_He smiles and tells me about what he is studying. I am surprised to find out that he is actually twenty-one years old. He looks as if he should be_ _nineteen_ _. It's good though, I am twenty seven, six years are fine I guess._

 _His family is back in Doncaster and he moved out when he was eighteen. He is the_ _oldest_ _of the seven siblings, having five sisters and a brother._

 _I tell him about myself although most things are what he already_ _knows_ _because apparently 'he lives on this planet and there is some news about me every fucking day', his words, not mine._

_When I fetch my wallet out he frowns and glares at me when I pay for him too._

_"Take this," he speaks_ _and_ _places a twenty on the table._

_"No, I asked you out and I am paying."_

_"You are not paying for me, I can pay for myself," he growls with clenched teeth and not wanting to argue I nod and pocket the bill. His expression_ _eases_ _and he flashes a smile. "Thank you."_

_I drop him off at his apartment building, after he tells me the address, and walk him to his door._

_"Here's my number,"_ _I_ _hand him my card, "Text me or call me if you think we can take this somewhere."_

 _"Give me your phone," he states and I raise a brow at the way he commands. He rolls his eyes and_ _huffs_ _with a chuckle, "Please."_

 _"Better,"_ _I_ _mutter and fish out my phone to place it in his palm after_ _unlocking_ _it. He taps quite a few times before_ _handing_ _it back._

_"This was not a date," Louis says._

_"I know,_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _take_ _you out just for tea on_ _our first_ _date, besides I am going to pay for our date and you won't be_ _complaining_ _."_

_"We'll see," he rolls his eyes again before leaning up and pressing his lips softly to my cheek, "Goodbye, Harry."_

_"Goodbye, Louis," I_ _reply_ _breathlessly while I watch him blush._

_-_

_I hold him down_ _when_ _he_ _tries_ _to break free and tickle his sides. He_ _giggles_ _and_ _thrashes_ _,_ _trying_ _to get my hands off of his body._

 _"Haz, please, stop!" His face is red from laughing and I take pity on him. I lean down and_ _plant_ _both of my arms_ _beside_ _his head, my lips mere centimetres away from his. "Kiss me," he breathes out, his eyes looking at my lips._

 _"_ _Apologise_ _first."_

 _He_ _pouts_ _but caves, "I am sorry for calling you a douche for_ _waking_ _me up and I don't hate you. I love you."_

 _"I love you, too,"_ _I_ _smile and kiss him. His hands travel up my body and tangle in my hair, he lets out a moan when_ _I_ _swirl my tongue against his._

_The last five months have been the best time of my life. Although, initially he was wary and would close off every now and then but it was worth it to wait for him to come around. I knew that underneath that mask he was just someone who needed love and affection._

_"Won't you be late for office?"_

_"I don't have a meeting until eleven and would love to_ _spend_ _time with my boyfriend. You don't take any classes on Saturday and I am going_ _to_ _take_ _advantage of that."_

_He shakes his head with a chuckle and pushes me on my back before his lips are on mine again._

_"I do have to go back to my place, though."_

_"Why? Stay here. Reegan likes it when you are around and_ _I_ _like to come back home to you."_

 _His eyes don't meet mine when he answers, "I know but--_ _I_ _don't want to be a burden."_

_"Lou, look at me," I tilt his face up and peck his forehead, "You are my little angel, not a burden. And remember that I am always here for you, whenever you need me."_

_He has told me that he sees a shrink once a week. I know that he cuts but he has been going clean for a month now and_ _I_ _am so_ _proud_ _of him. We have come a long way from where we had started. I have talked to his shrink and the man told me that_ _Louis_ _has made a great progress in the recent months. He has been_ _taking_ _his pills on time and I am there_ _when_ _he takes them, just to assure that he doesn't forget._

 _I have an inkling to what all lead to this. It infuriates me. I_ _don't_ _want to stand_ _correct_ _for the_ _first_ _time and hope that it's not what I think_ _it_ _is._

_He still has breakdowns but he has told me that they are much less than they used to be._

_"I just need a little more time and I'll tell you, I promise," he speaks and presses his face into my neck._

_"Take all the time you need, love, don't_ _force_ _yourself."_

_"You make me the happiest I have ever been."_

_"I can say the same thing," I_ _reply honestly and feel him smile against my skin._

 _He starts kissing and nibbling at my skin, slowly making his way up to my ear and nibbling_ _at_ _the lobe until_ _I_ _let_ _out_ _a low groan_ _from_ _his deeds._

 _"Can I suck you off?" He asks despite knowing that_ _I_ _would never say no to that._

_"Go on, babe."_

_He grins like I just offered him the stars and the moon, making me_ _shake_ _my head and chuckle. He shuffles down between my legs and_ _takes_ _my soft cock in his hand. His tongue pokes out and teases the head while his_ _hand_ _fondles_ _with my balls. It doesn't_ _take_ _long_ _for me to get hard, he knows completely well how_ _to_ _turn me on._

_We have recently started to sleep naked and I must admit that I was wrong when I thought that he would be uncomfortable. He has been draining me and my cock with either his mouth or hand or his delectable arse. He is literally a freak in bed and what can I say, I love my little freak._

_I moan low in my throat when his mouth sinks_ _on_ _my cock,_ _taking_ _it as far as he can. His eyes meet mine_ _and_ _he winks before baring his teeth and scraping the sensitive skin. I release a_ _shuddering_ _breath as my head tosses to a side. A sudden groan leaves me when the head hits the back of his throat._

 _He looks_ _delectable_ _and sexy with his lips around my cock. My hand snakes through his hair and I tug roughly, making him moan aroumd my cock._ _Taking_ _the charge again, I_ _slam_ _into his mouth,_ _fucking_ _his throat relentlessly as he continue to moan around the_ _girth_ _._

_"Fuck, babe-- I am going to- come," I warn amd release my seed into his wet mouth._

_I watch his throat_ _bob_ _as he gulps it all down before moving up my body and placing his lips_ _against_ _mine. I kiss him back slowly, caressing his sides_ _and_ _back. He hums in_ _appreciation_ _and settles his cheek on my chest._

 _I can feel his arousal at my hip and gently push him back until he is_ _laying_ _with his front on display for my greedy eyes. My eyes scan all the marks and bruises I left on him last night, it makes my cock jerk in interest. He is panting already from my unabashed staring, body flushed with a crimson hue._

 _"Fuck me," he barely whispers and_ _hands_ _me the bottle of lube._

 _I pour a small amount on my hand and slick myself up, tugging until I am completely hard. I push inside slowly,_ _although_ _he is still open from last night, I would still prefer it to be painless for him._

 _He_ _locks_ _his lips with mine when I am balls deep inside of him. I pull back and slam in, his mouth falls open in a moan and I don't hold_ _back_ _in_ _fucking_ _him rough._

 _"So good, l-love your cock. So big a-and thick, stretching me up-- fuck!" His voice is broken and rough from earlier and now as_ _I_ _fuck his brains out. His nails scratch at any reachable_ _surface_ _of my skin, occasionally pulling at my hair._

 _"Got a dirty mouth on yourself, huh,"_ _I_ _grunt._

 _His body moves up from my assault so I wind my arms around him. My mouth_ _attacks_ _his neck, marking up his soft, sweet skin._

_"Harry!" He comes with a scream of my name, spilling between us. The look of bliss and pleasure on his face pushes me over the edge and I come inside of his tight arse._

_I roll over to the side and pull him on top of me, not minding the drying come or sweat. I rake my fingers through his hair and push the_ _hair_ _hiding his eyes aside. He smiles up at me lazily and kisses me softly._

_"Was this your idea of spending time with your boyfriend?" He asks innocently._

_"Well, as far as I remember, the said boyfriend was the one who proposed the idea to suck me off, or maybe I have already started to lose my memory."_

_He hums with a smile. "I think you have started to lose your memory, old man."_

_"Hey!" I pout and he giggles. "I am just six years older than you."_

_"I know," he whispers softly, kissing_ _my_ _cheek and nuzzling there after, "My handsome and rugged boyfriend."_

_"Yours," I agree and he blushes while biting his lip._

_"And_ _I_ _am yours."_

_-_

_~Present~_

"Come on, love!" I call out for Louis from downstairs, our bags are already in the boot of the car, "We are going to be late."

He comes downstairs after two minutes with a frown and foul mood. "I don't want to go. You know I don't like being there yet you agreed. Thank you for showing how much you care about me," he grits through his teeth, "I hate you so much, Harry."

He strides to move past me and I catch his arm just in time. I turn to me and see the anger simmering in the beautiful cerulean.

"You know why I am doing this," I speak gently, not wanting to pick a fight with him. He will go on for days with his silent treatment and it will torture me. I step closer to him and cup his face in my hands. "You haven't seen your family in five years, Lou. They miss you."

"I talk to them once every two months, that should be more than enough," he snaps at me and jerks his arm away. "My mother didn't notice what I was going through, called me delusional when I tried to tell her. So, why does she care now?"

"She is your mother, she loves you, that's why she cares." I don't like his mother as well and I haven't met her once. How can I even think of liking her when she couldn't see that her child is a victim of abuse? But I don't want Louis to hate the woman who gave birth to him.

"No! She never cared and she never will. And-- you are just like her! Taking me somewhere I don't want to be! Before you I had to never listen to anyone, I wish I hadn't met you. I was happier without you," he grits out.

His words slice through my heart. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"We don't have to go," I force the words out of my mouth, "I shouldn't have forced you. I'm sorry."

I can see the guilt swimming through his eyes but I turn around to leave. I need to leave before I smash something.

"Harry, wait-"

"You have said enough, Louis," I stalk out the front door and to the garage. Getting some air would help me.

While driving I roll down the window, letting the chilly air hit my face, at least I can pretend my eyes are watery from the sting of air and not his words.

His words play on a loop in my head, making me groan and press down on gas, my vision gets blurry as my hands tighten on the wheel.

_I was happier without you._

_I wish I hadn't met you._

Without checking I make a sharp turn but the tire skids and I lose the balance as the car heads straight to a truck coming from opposite side. It's too late when I try to turn the wheel.

There's blood and sirens ringing, my body hangs upside down from the upturned car.

The last thing I see before my vision goes black are a pair of cerulean eyes that I have grown to love filled with hatred towards me.

-

My eyes open with a little difficulty and a groan leaves my mouth due to the effort. Blinking a few times helps to clear my vision and all I can see is white.

The smell of sanitizer hits me and I realise that I am alive and in a hospital. It is followed by a constant beeping noise. Another groan leaves me as the bodily sensations return and I register the paralyzing pain.

"Harry?" A voice whispers. I can recognise this voice anywhere. So soft, loving and understanding. Always knowing what and how I feel.

"Mum," I croak out and look to my right to find my mother sitting there, her eyes full of tears of relief. She looks tired, though and I know that I am the one to be blamed.

She presses a button and shushes me when I go to speak. A nurse comes in after a minute and checks my vitals.

"Alright, your vitals look good. The healing is going on pretty good. Doctor Matthew will be here shortly to tell the rest. You can drink water and your diet will be prescribed by our nutritionist," she smiles and mum thanks her before she leaves.

I gulp down the water when mum hold the cup to my lips.

"How do you feel?"

"As if I have been run over by a truck," I answer and smile at her glare.

"Not funny, Harry. You gave us all the horrors," she speaks and her eyes water slightly.

I place my hand on top of hers and apologise.

"I was so scared," her lips tremble as she speaks.

"You don't need to be, mum. I am not going anywhere."

"You have been here for four days, unconscious. You were at the brink of life and death when you were brought here. You have no idea how much it pained me to see you like that," she sniffs and wipes her eyes with a handkerchief .

I try to sit up but she places her hand on my arm and shakes her head.

"I am really sorry, mum. I shouldn't have been driving when my mind was not in the right place."

"Don't scare me like this again. Promise me."

"I promise. Never again."

She leans down and kisses my forehead. The door open and Doctor Matthew walks in with the same nurse behind him. Gemma walks in a minute after them and her face stretches in a wide smile but she remains quite as the doctor explains me my injuries.

I have a fracture in left radius. Seventh, eighth and ninth ribs are badly bruised. Head suffered a minor concussion. Minor cuts are all over my body. My left leg is secured in a cast for next two days to help the muscles heal sooner.

So, all in all I am bed ridden for coming weeks and after that I still have to leave the arm and chest cast on.

I take a deep breath and slump back. All this because I was stupid enough to leave the house when I was drowning in anger.

He asks me if I remember what had happened and then my name, what I do, names of my family members, a few more questions to test my memory. He leaves after prescribing the medication and telling me to rest.

The nurse helps me to the washroom and back to the bed.

Gemma and I talk about nothing in particular as I pretend to not notice the absence of one person.

"Shouldn't you be asking where Louis is?" Mum questions after a while and I shrug.

"Should I be? It's his wish whether he wants to be here or not. No one can force him."

"Harry, don't be ridiculous. The boy has been crying himself to sleep. He hadn't left your side for more than five minutes. I had to practically drag him out today in the morning and send him home to rest."

I stay silent and continue to look outside the window.

"Louis has been blaming himself for what happened. He has had three panic attacks in last four days. Don't be so cold to him," Gemma says and my eyes snap to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Christ-- where is he?" I try to sit up and pain shoots through my upper my body, making me fall back with a shout of curses.

"Harry! Don't strain yourself," mum scolds and I nod while holding my chest as I take deep breaths. "You should sleep. He will be here soon."

They leave after a few minutes, telling me to sleep but how can I knowing that my boy is not fine.

I know he said all that to make me change my mind and not go back to his hometown. Fuck, I was being inconsiderate by asking him to go there. His life was hell back there. How could I ask him to go back to a place he loathes the most?

I clench my good fist when the face of his abuser flashes through my head.

He was abused for years and his mother didn't notice. She didn't listen when he begged her to not send him to that tutor, ignored him when he said that he was willing to be tutored by someone else, called him delusional when he told her that he was being beaten and abused, screamed at him to get his act straight when he had panic attacks, accused him of seeking attention when he stopped eating.

My eyes soak with tears as I recall him telling me that the man, Elvis, made money by letting men have him in bed. He was never tutored there, he was tortured. I remember how he trembled when he told me that even after he stopped going over there, Elvis would stop by whenever his mother was not home to 'teach him a lesson'.

He had ran away when he turned eighteen, when his mother didn't hold any legal right over him to stay. He never returned and I was asking him to do that. How could I?

My fist loosens when that sick man's dead and beaten face comes to my mind. My hit man should have tortured him more, should have given him the pain he deserved for torturing my boy.

Louis knows Elvis is dead. His mother had called him to tell him that the man died when his house was invaded, a bullshit even the police believed. Louis doesn't know that I had him killed, he can't know. He will see me as a murderer. But what other choice I had? He refused to press charges against that sick bastard and I could not see him living with a fear of his abuser roaming freely.

The click of a door knob snaps me out of my thoughts and I look over to see Louis looking back at me with wide eyes, holding a tray in his hands. His eyes are blood shot with bags under them, cheeks pale and he looks so weak, my poor boy.

I can see the hesitation in his features, contemplating whether to cover the small distance separating us or not.

I stretch my right arm out for him and see a ghost of smile on his lips as his face relaxes. He places the tray on the movable table and wheels it over my bed. I pat the spot next to me when he goes to sit on the chair.

He looks at me like I hung the stars and the moon, reaching slowly for my face and cupping my cheeks with his small hands. "You scared the crap out of me, Mr. Styles. You have no idea how much it killed me to see you lying here with a dozen and more wires," he sniffs and buries his face into my neck with least amount of pressure.

I rub his back and kiss his hair. "How are you?"

His face snaps up to give me an incredulous look. "I should be asking you that, Harry," his tone is soft. He moves closer and kisses my cheek, "How do you feel?"

"Better now that you are here," I smile down at him and receive one back.

He insists on feeding me himself and who am I to complain. I listen him talk about everything and nothing, laughing when he complains about the media asking how he feels about me being in an accident.

"I am sorry," I take his hand in mine and kiss his knuckles, "I shouldn't have agreed with your mother for dinner and I shouldn't have left the house when I was angry."

The guilt returns in his eyes and he tries to mask it with a smile. "I am sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean any of that. You mean the world to me, Hazza, and you make me the happiest I have ever been."

-

I roll over and sigh when his small frame fits itself to my front. "You're too fidgety tonight, Lou. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Haz. Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

I know this tone. He is avoiding something. I turn over and switch on the night lamp before sitting up. He doesn't waste a second to climb on my lap and cling to my body. I hold him close instantly as he tries to bury his whole face into my neck.

"Baby?"

"Bad dream," is all he says and I understand. Ever since my accident he has been having nightmares about me leaving him. He would either wake up screaming or be restless for the night.

I remove the blanket from our bodies, he is sweating. "Let's go outside and get some fresh air," I suggest and he nods. He holds his arms up with a pout which I can't resist. Picking him up in my arms after putting on our night robes, I walk down the stairs and to the backyard.

Cool breeze invades the warmth as soon as the doors slide open. We sit down on the patio steps and he rests his head on my shoulder when my arm slides around his waist.

He gazes up at the clouded night sky, moon trying to peek out and shine. My eyes stay glued to his face, taking in the beauty I have impregnated in my mind.

I am actually glad that his nightmares have shifted from being frightened from his past to losing me. At least now his mind doesn't linger upon the thoughts of his haunted childhood. He hasn't cut in last three months and his breakdowns are significantly less. I am aware that he can never truly forget or overcome his past, but I am glad that he is improving.

"Stop staring at me," he shifts his gaze to me and raises a brow when I continue to stare at him.

"Why? I am looking at what's mine, no harm in that."

"Yours? Since when?" He moves back with a smirk, "I can't recall you putting a claim on me."

I hum and move along him until he is laying on his back as I hover above him.

"Touché," I whisper against his lips and kiss him softly. "Don't go to work tomorrow, stay with me and let me claim you as mine."

I relish in his giggle before he brings my head down and kisses me passionately, stirring the beast inside me. It's not my fault when my hand rakes down his night robe to untie the string at front.

"Don't be daft, Harry," he moans as I suck a bruise at his jaw, "My boss is a man of morals and work ethic. He wouldn't appreciate if I take a day off to be with you."

"A man of morals and work ethic? Then why in the hell is he sleeping with his employee?" I scoff and hike his legs to wrap around my waist.

"Not sleeping, they are in a healthy and loving relationship. Plus, it's my intern year, I can't take a day off without a good reason--" his words get cut off with a gasp as my teeth clasp around his nipple to bite down.

"Don't worry, your boss will give you a nice recommendation if you let him have you all to himself for tomorrow. Let him remind you who you belong to and claim you in all possible ways," my hands slide down to grope at his arse. He rises his hips to meet mine and swivels them in slow, languid motion, earning a groan from me.

"Sometimes I think you gave me the internship just to have sex with me and not because of my resumé and performance."

"Maybe," I shrug and trace his hole with my finger, watching closely as his pupils widen and breath hitches, "I always loved the idea of office sex, wanted to bend you over my desk, or make you ride me in my chair, maybe take you against my office door."

"You are a dirty, dirty man, Mr. Styles," his voice comes out breathy, "Here I was thinking that my boss would prefer my dedication to work but all he wants is sex-- fuck!" He grips my arms as I breach his hole with a dry finger."

"All I want is you," I pull my finger out and bring my hand to his lips. Without a word he sucks three of my fingers, lapping at them and slicking them wet with spit while I work on marking my territory all over his neck and chest.

I push in two fingers and immediately start thrusting them. He doesn't like me going slow with him or giving him any time to adjust, though there are also rare nights where he would ask me to be gentle, to show him how much I love and care for him. Those nights are when he is at him most vulnerable point, letting me see how damaged yet how beautiful he is.

It isn't long before he is tugging at my robe and begging me to fuck him. He pulls the string and cold air hits my front. I moan when his warm hand wraps around my cock to position me to his entrance. His eyes are pleading and desperate. I push into him, planting my left hand beside his head and other on his hip to keep him grounded while I plough into his heat.

He grips my hair and turns his neck to a side to aid my ministrations of bruising his neck. No doubt he would be wearing high necks for coming days and shyly stealing his gaze from me at work.

His lips part in a long drawn moan when my cock hits his spot. I fasten the snap of my hips and watch him writhing under me, trying to grasp hold of something to keep him from floating away in bliss.

"Plea-se," his voice breaks.

"What, darling? What do you want?" I ask and his eyes open, glazed with lust and want.

"Don't know, just, please!" He begs and tightens his legs around my hips, moving along me to and chasing his impending orgasm.

I latch onto his earlobe and suckle at it. "You are gonna come for me, aren't you? Make a mess right here. Such a dirty young man you are. My sexy boy," his back curves and mouth falls open in a silent scream as his cock jerks and releases the juices all over his chest and stomach.

I kiss him and pound into him to chase my release. He clenches around me with a whine and I groan while bending him further and landing a spank at his sore arse.

My body trembles and cock jerks inside him as my orgasm hits me, painting his insides with my come. I let go of his legs and capture his lips for a kiss.

The air surrounding us isn't cold anymore but alive with the heat of our rendezvous.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I roll over to let him lay over my body.

"I love you," he smiles down at me, lazily tracing the ink on my chest.

I surge up to kiss him softly once and resign to stroking his sides when he settles his head on my shoulder.

"I love you too," I reply and relish in the feel of his lips curling upward against my skin.

-

_~Six months later (Epilogue)~_

I watch him as he fries something, wearing nothing but my shirt which falls just above his thighs, hiding the glorious view of his arse from me.

My meeting went on longer than it should have, causing me to return late back home. But if this is the sight I would be greeted with for the rest of my life, I'll surely be late each day.

He turns around swiftly only to be alarmed when he notices me. I cover the few steps separating us and pull him in my arms. He grins and stand on his toes to kiss me.

"Hi, love," he mumbles with a blush when my hands go down to confirm my assumption. He isn't wearing any briefs.

"Hi, baby," I nuzzle at his jaw before taking his earlobe between my teeth and groping his arse, "Any intent behind greeting me like this?"

"Purely innocent," he slaps away my hands and turns back to the stove. "I gave Reegan the night off. She looked tired and I didn't want her to get sick."

"That's fine," I wrap him again in my arms and hook my chin over his shoulder.

"Go and shower, I'll set the table," he kisses me once and shoos me away. I love when he bosses me around.

-

Louis points at the white embroidered cloth for the decoration and yeah, it does look traditional and modest, both the things we want.

"I think we should final this," he turns his neck to look at me for confirmation and I nod. He smiles and shifts to get more comfortable between my legs and settles the book again over his lap. "So we have the venue, alter, servings and the flowers ready. We are going for fitting the day after tomorrow and the guest list is almost done. Right?"

"Right, and also, we have to go for cake tasting tomorrow," I remind him and his eyes widen and he flips through his notebook before nodding to himself. He sighs and stands to put away all the stuff before climbing back on the bed and into my awaiting arms.

"I can't wait to make you mine and be yours forever," I mumble against his neck.

"Me too." .

We have decided to get married at the St. Stephen's church, Hampstead. He wanted a spring wedding and who am I to deny him anything.

He isn't inviting his mother but his siblings are most welcome to join. I want him to be happy, always, so his mother is to be kept away from every part of his life from now on. As much as it hurts me to keep a mother away from his son, it hurts even more to know that the same mother never did anything to take away the said son's pain.

I shrug away all the thoughts and focus on my fiancé. He is sitting astride my lap and kissing softly at my neck, stroking my cheek with his gentle touch.

I take hold of his left hand and kiss his knuckles, laying extra few on the ring. "I'll save you," I speak the words engraved inside the ring and he blushes before kissing me, pouring his heart into it.

He repeats the words he said on the night I proposed to him, "And I'll save you right back."

~

 

_** The End. ** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this work. :D
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback since it is the first time I have written a fic of this kind. Do tell me if I should add any other tags.
> 
> Thanks. xx
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]


End file.
